wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Daily Poll
Suggest A New Poll Question Due to the technical restrictions of the wiki polling format, you have to be extremely careful about the wording of your question and possible answers. *Any changes will negate previous votes. That is, you gotta stay the course. Do not change once added. You must always remember. Please post them here first. Wikiality.com will try to post them with the correct spelling and grammar, etc. Obviously no one is perfect, but with the way the poll works, we have to try. Hint: check the almanac for hints on daily poll questions. Best Gay Cure THIS MUST BE GIVEN A HIGHER PRIORITY GIVEN RECENT NEWS!!! * Ann Coulter Therapy * Red Meat Therapy * an arrest in a public bathroom and possible loss of office * Elisabeth Hasselbeck's saliva, best applied directly to mouth and other sensitive regions as necessary. - The Lake Effect 19:12, 22 June 2007 (UTC) * Strip Clubs * Joining a Masonic Lodge * Watching Spike TV * Greco-Roman Wrestling Favorite Old Disneyland Rides Disneyland opened to the public on July 18, 1955, it has recently revived the submarine ride. Which of the retired Disneyland rides was your favotire? * New Orleans Square * Uncle Walt's Frozen Mustache Ride * Monsanto Presents: Adventure Through Inner Space with Scale Model of the Nucleus You Can Watch Your Spit Sizzle On. Survey of American's Knowledge http://www.wired.com/culture/culturereviews/magazine/15-07/st_infoporn?rss Obama's last name is This could be used as a repeating poll on slow days or when Obama is big in the news: Obama's last name is: *bin Laden *Hussein *Islamo *Clinton (he's actually Bill's illegitmate daughter with an Islamo intern) *He has a last name? Just for reference sake: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barack_Obama Last name is Clinton? --Pro-Lick 16:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) How Life On Earth Will End Likely Ways Life on Earth Will End Major Strike by an Asteroid or Comet Earth is Swallowed by a Man-Made Black Hole Global Warming Worldwide Pandemic Robots Take Over The World Gamma Ray Burst Nuclear Holocaust Overpopulation--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 7 July 2007 (UTC) CNN YouTube Debate So far, only 2 republican candidates have agreed to participate in a "YouTube-style" debate (like the democrats did) What will it take for all GOP presidential candidates to agree to do it? * CNN guarantees it will be interrupted by "breaking news" about terrorists * all questions are just Jeff Gannon asking about how democrats have no plan for anything and why that is * that it be on FOX instead of CNN and the only videotaped questions are from each other That's all I got so far.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:15, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Alternative * Mitt Romney says he will not participate in a CNN/YouTube-style debate because he felt answering a question from a snowman was demeaning to the Presidency. The real reason Romney won't participate is because he's afraid he might have to answer a question from a... # dog # one of his former wives # one of the few women he refused to marry # ??? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Debate Is Back On! Apparently, the debate will be held Nov 28, but Mitt Romney has still not committed to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) I am in favor of using this soon, now that CNN is promoting it and asking people to send questions! (see current events)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:15, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Question Suggestion After Kucinich was asked about UFOs and his wife's tongue stud, what would you ask of republican candidates? (or maybe this should be a "game"?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Honoring Karl Rove For All Eternity Now that America has lost the services of Karl Rove (technically) what would be the best way to honor him? * Change the name of one of America's states in his honor * Change the name of a Middle Eastern country in his honor * Put his face on Mount Rushmore * change all the things that were named after Reagan to "Rove" * name a constellation after him * add in a brief message of gratitude for his service during your next land line phone call --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Who's The Most Conservative? The Republican candidates for president have been arguing over who is the most conservative. Who is the most conservative? * Mitt Romney, because he can buy and sell all the other candidates * Fred Thompson, because he can pay off enough P.R. firms to say that he is * Ron Paul, because this is an internets poll * Tom Tancredo, because his voting record gets as much approval from the John Birch Society as Ron Paul's voting record gets * Mike Huckabee, because he lost all that "liberal weight" * Duncan Hunter, because he is really good friends with Blackwater's CEO, Erik Prince * John McCain, because it doesn't cost him a dime to say he's the most conservative * Rudy Giuliani, because 9/11--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) What Are You Thankful For? Thanksgiving is coming, vote for what you're most thankful for: * having The Greatest President Ever protecting me from contaminated food * oil at $100/barrel * a long Christmas season * Stephen Colbert (reruns or not)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:53, 5 November 2007 (UTC) When Oil Hits $100/Barrel Now that oil has reached $100/barrel, how will you celebrate? * buying a barrel with Canadian money * wearing a barrel with suspenders (and nothing else) * practice praying 5 times a day facing East * ???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Earmarks The Greatest President Ever has made his displeasure for Congress' gross and wasteful overspending known. Which of the earmarks in the recently passed $31.6 billion energy and water spending billhttp://www.examiner.com/a-1049621~Bush_stuffs_budget_with_earmarks.html?cid=rss-Washington_DC is the most egregious? * $8.9 million on the Points of Light Foundation * $24 million for the Laura Bush 21st Century Librarian Program * ???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:45, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Most Dangerous Cities In America http://www.cnn.com/2007/US/11/18/dangerous.cities.ap/index.html Rankings for the most dangerous cities in America are out and liberals are back to complaining. Instead of dragging out their tired canards about racism and statistics, how do real Americans feel about the list? * I'm glad only black people live in Detroit * I'm surprised America's gayest city, San Francisco isn't on the list * Looks like Vegas no longer has hookers and mobsters * It's a good thing for Washington, corruption is a victimless sport --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC)